Cuphead the Musical
Cuphead the Musical is a song written by the musical studio Random Encounters for the game Cuphead. It featured NateWantsToBattle, performing the role of the game's secondary antagonist King Dice. The song featured many YouTubers and musical artists, including: Mark "Markiplier" Fischbach as The Devil; Dodger as Hilda Berg; Matthew "MatPat" Patrick as Dr. Kahl, Wally Warbles, and Wally's Son; The Completionist as Briney Beard; Cristina Vee as Cala Maria; Eileen "EileMonty" Montgomery as Sally Stageplay; Adriana "Adrisaurus" Figueroa as Baroness Von Bon Bon; Midnight Marinara as the Blind Spectre; Peter Srinivasan as Psycarrot, Goopy Le Grande, and Ribby; Devon Chenoweth as Weepy and Croaks; Gwen Saltzman as Rumor Honeybottoms; Andrew Stein as Grim Matchstick; Nate Morse as Beppi the Clown; and AJ Pinkerton as Cagney Carnation, Djimmy the Great, Werner Werman, Moe Tato, and the Casino Bosses. Lyrics probably all heard the rumors... this plucky little fella named Cuphead. come to collect on our deals with the Devil... we need to stop him! Hey, he's coming this way, so beware! Say, let's shoot him right out of the air! I could put him on icing myself! And we three veggies won't be so good for his health! Let's just smash him! Whack him with a trout! (Ah!) We could thrash him And pour his insides out! We're gonna kill off Cuphead! We're gonna make him die! We're gonna kill off Cuphead With a big goodbye! We're gonna kill off Cuphead! We're gonna make him pay! His debt to the Devil Is comin' due today! just wait until I get my wings on that Cuphead! like to chip his china. I'll see that his life is cut short. While I call the cops to come bee support! Why not give him the ride of his life? Then shank that shnook with a briar sharp as a knife! Let's use science And arm ourselves for war! Sky-high violence Is what Cuphead has in store! We're gonna kill off Cuphead! We're gonna make him die! We're gonna make him fish food And then we'll make him fry! We're gonna kill off Cuphead! We're gonna make him pay! His debt to the Devil Is comin' due today! One shift of the stars and the tide is sure to turn! Too bad Cuphead's about to loose big! Three heads will hunt him till Cuphead feels the burn! For the rest of his headlining gig! They call me King Dice, cause that's who I am! A royal pain who's diabolical plan To close some contracts needs a sucker or two, So come on, Cuphead! Kid, I'm talking to you! Come shake my hand! We got a deal? Good! 'Cause now it gets real! You agreed to my game and you lost! You accepted the odds, now you'll cough up the cost! Don't screw with me, kid, or I swear I'll take my tea from your skull, like cheap chinaware! Scare him! Scorch him! Let's liquify his brains! Tase him! Torch him! And bury his remains! We're gonna kill off Cuphead! We're gonna make him die! It's his final curtain And the end is nigh! We're gonna kill off Cuphead! We're gonna make him pay! His debt to the Devil Is comin' due today! Is comin' due today! Is comin' due today! Is comin' due today! Is comin' due today! Releases Singles *''Cuphead the Musical - Single'' Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Featuring Nate